


Ironic

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic, but Cole can see why anyone could fall in love with Phoebe, and how she shouldn't resist love at all. And how he wanted to reach to her again…please r&r! Implied PhoebeCole hints of PhoebeCoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic

**Ironic**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!

* * *

It was ironic after how much he tried, that his Phoebe kept resisting love. He already took away her dream of having a family with him, but he didn't want her to give up on love. Not yet anyway. It was ironic how the elders finally listened to him. After all she's been through, he would be stuck forever, in this plane but all he wanted was for her to be happy, and that would be when she finds love.

He could see that her assigned Cupid was already falling in love with her yet Cupid didn't know that yet.

It was ironic how his name starts with a C. How her true love's name is suppose to start with a C.

Maybe he was never supposed to be Phoebe's true love. But Cole knew in his heart that she would be his own true love.

It was ironic how he could never love or tough her again.

_But he paid the price._

And that was all he knew. _And how he wanted to reach to her again…_


End file.
